The invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) element and a printed circuit board (PCB) with the light emitting diode (LED) element.
A LED element typically comprises a light emitting body and two base feet for conducting current. FIG. 1a is a schematic view showing a conventional LED element. As shown in FIG. 1a, the LED element comprises a light emitting body 2 and two base feet 1 disposed below the light emitting body 2 on both sides for conducting current, respectively. Each base foot 1 comprises a support portion 101 supporting the light emitting body 2 and a connecting portion 102 for coupling to a power source. A heat sink 3 is disposed under the light emitting body 2. A bottom surface of the heat sink 3 is coplanar with a bottom surface of the connecting portion 102 so that the heat sink 3 can contact with a surface of a printed circuit board (PCB) body when the LED element is mounted onto the PCB body. FIG. 1b is a schematic view showing a PCB body with LED elements disposed thereon. The PCB body used here is typically made of aluminum based material and only electrodes are disposed on the surface of the PCB body for connecting to the base feet.